Dust II
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Active Duty | Terrorists = Elite Crew | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 IDF | Creator(s) = David Johnston (original author) Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Dust II (de_dust2) is a Bomb Defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is the successor to the original Dust. Overview :For more strategical information, see Dust2/Guide. The Counter-Terrorists have two objectives: to prevent the Terrorists from planting the C-4 at the bombsite (Bombsites A or B), or to defuse the bomb after the Terrorists plant. The map appears to be based in the Middle East, similar to its predecessor Dust. Dust2 is arguably the most popular and played Counter-Strike map and perhaps the iconic map of the franchise. Official description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing chemical weapon crates. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorists carrying the C4 must destroy one of the chemical weapon stashes. Other Notes: There are 2 chemical weapon stashes in the mission. Development Pre-release While David Johnston's Cobble was considered by some as a spiritual successor to the original Dust, he wanted to create a true "sequel". During alpha and beta stages, the map was titled Dust 3 "on the basis that the third installment of any movie trilogy is typically never as good as the first one". Before launch, however, Jess Cliffe advised DaveJ to change the map's name to a far more sensible Dust 2.Johnsto - The Making Of: Dust 2 ''Counter-Strike 1.1 Patch'' It was included as an official map with the Counter-Strike 1.1 patch. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Dust II is featured in ''Counter-Strike Xbox and reuses the textures from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The official factions for this map are SEAL Team 6 in desert uniforms and the Elite Crew. ''Counter-Strike: Source Like other maps, Dust2 received a graphical update and is very similar to Dust. Some changes includes adding an additional set of doors at the side and making the large crate in the middle more easy to jump on at ground level. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive '' Textural improvements are noticeable, such as making the floor textures into concrete. Originally, the 'Goose' sign was removed in ''Global Offensive but was later put back in after an update. In an update, the wooden doors were replaced with metal ones, that are much harder to penetrate. The official factions for this map are the IDF and the Elite Crew. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Trivia *At bombsite A in Counter-Strike, you can find graffiti saying "Goose". This is a reference to Minh Le "Gooseman", the co-creator of Counter-Strike. **In Counter-Strike 1.6, there are two hidden messages in the map. In the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone, there is a note from Dave Johnston who thanks everyone in the making of Dust2. Elsewhere, there is another message that dedicates this map for Justin DeJong. **In CS: Source, there is a text on the wall in Bombsite B in Farsi which says "فریمن اینجا بود". It means "Freeman was here" as a reference to Gordon Freeman, the main protagonist of the Half-Life series. *Dust2 is the most popular map in the Counter-Strike series and can be considered the most popular and iconic bomb defusal map ever created. It is chosen by many Counter-Strike tournaments as well. *In CS:GO, the boxes in both bomb sites are adorned with the arabic text, "الفواكه" (al-fawakih) which means fruit, implying the Terrorists' goal is to disrupt the refugee's food supply (given the location is a war-torn city). **There is also "سي اس سوس", pronounced as "Si As Sos", identical to the pronunciation of "CS: Source". **Also, there is a burning broken car in the Terrorist Spawn Zone that does not inflict any damage, even if a player is within contact of the fire. Gallery De_dust_cs1.0.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' version 1.0 De_dust2.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' version 1.6 De_dust2_cz.jpg|''Condition Zero'' version. CSS de dust 2.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version. CSGO de_dust2 7th March 2014 Update.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version. References uk:Dust II Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Active Duty map group